La sal de la gloria
by Azturial
Summary: La angustia es el vértigo de la libertad. Lo iban a aprender juntos, el uno del otro. Se odiaran o no, lo aprenderían; no había nada que hacer para evitarlo. Serie de viñetas y drabbles. Tabla Angst de Retos a la Carta. Capítulo 8.- Lágrimas
1. Porque la valentía es de leones ll Bonus

**Disclaimer.- **Los personajes: JK Rowling. La Tabla: Retos a la Carta (LJ) Las locuras angustiosas y raras que encuentren: Mías

* * *

**Tabla Tenebrosa**

**Capítulo 1**

"_**Porque la valentía es de Leones"  
**_**#2.- **_**Miedo**_

* * *

"_A veces hay que saber luchar no solo sin miedo, sino también sin esperanza" __**Alessandro Pertini.**_

* * *

Draco la tomó por los hombros y le tapó la boca. La azotó con brusquedad contra la pared causándole un gemido de dolor. Vio el terror reflejado en sus ojos y frunció un poco el seño.

Con un movimiento hábil le quitó la varita y la lanzó lejos. La sujetó por los brazos y estampó su boca contra la suya. Removió sus labios con fuerza mientras notaba que ella dejaba de moverse. Sintió sus manos cálidas detrás de su nuca y apretó con más fuerza sus muñecas.

Y solo en ese momento dejó de sentir _miedo_.

Por que en ese momento no importaba que fueran Draco Malfoy y Hermione Granger. Por que en ese momento podía hacerse el valiente y sujetarla con fiereza. Por que ese maldito fuego en el pecho iba ganando paso contra la cobardía, y por que sabía que era el único desliz que se iba a permitir.

Sabía que no la volvería a ver.

Había tenido _miedo_ de no terminar su misión, a costa de su vida y la de su familia. Había tenido _miedo_ de muchas cosas. De Voldemort, de la muerte, del dolor.

Pero por Merlín que nunca había tenido tanto _miedo_ como esa maldita noche, por que sabía que no la volvería a ver. Al menos, no con vida. Sería un milagro que ambos salieran vivos de esa, un milagro con muy pocas probabilidades de realizarse.

Y de esperanza no se vive.

Se separó de ella, que lo miró con asombro. Hermione estiró una mano y la alargó hacia él, pero de inmediato se alejó. La chica no bajó el brazo, sino que lo miró con incomprensión. Malfoy se alejó lentamente. Paso a paso, sin dejar de mirarla.

Hermione movió su brazo y tocó sus labios con el dedo índice. Lo miró de nuevo, pero ésta vez sus ojos marrones tenían una frialdad paralizante.

- ¡Cobarde!- Le espetó, a pesar de que estaban a varios metros de distancia. Draco sonrió y desapareció por la esquina, rumbo a la Sala de los Menesteres. Esa noche, todo acabaría.

Si, era un cobarde. Pero al fin y al cabo, _la valentía era para los leones._

* * *

_¡Hola! Reportándome con una nueva tabla, que acabo de comenzar. Debo avisar que no actualizaré tan rápido como en la de Sentidos, por que regresé al colegio y con ello llegó la falta de tiempo. De todos modos, escribiré lo más rápido que las obligaciones y la inspiración me dejen. XD_

_No estoy del todo conforme con éste drabble, pero espero que a ustedes les guste._

_PD.- El título es por la frase: "**El dolor es la sal de la gloria"** de José Marti._

_¡Salva a un gatito!_

_Da click aquí_

**l**

**V**


	2. Entre pedazos de Papel ll Silencio

**Disclaimer.- **Los personajes: JK. La historia: Yo

**NOTA IMPORTANTE.- **Chicas y chicos (si hay alguno). Este es un anuncio importante: Me equivoqué de tabla. Si, sé que dije que iba a empezar con la tabla Tenebrosa, pero... fue un error, un lamentable y tonto error. Sí, lo sé, ¿cómo me pude equivocar de tabla? Ni yo lo sé. Pero el punto es que la tabla con la que de verdad debía empezar era con la tabla Angst. Discúlpenme, de verdad lo siento. Si quieren más información, vayan a mi LiveJournal, que ahí explico todo a fondo. El link está en mi profile.

Tomen el capítulo anterior (Cito a Hestiaseve) como un Bonus.

**Recomendación Musical.- **Pues ésto se me ocurrió escuchando la canción_**Lips of an Angel**_ de _**Hinder. **Está hermosa, la recomiendo mucho._

* * *

**Tabla Angst**

**Capítulo 2**

"**Entre pedazos de papel"  
#10.- Silencio**

* * *

_22 de noviembre, 2003_

_Hoy en el Ministerio me pasaste sin decir nada. Fue extraño no hacer el saludo de siempre, Malfoy. Estaba… acostumbrada. Supongo que es tonto, parecías tener prisa, pero aún así escribí esto. Espero que no haya pasado nada demasiado grave._

_Saludos a Greengrass, perdón, a la señora Malfoy, y a tu hijo._

_H.W._

* * *

23 de noviembre, 2003

Estaba ocupado, Granger. Ser el jefe del Departamento de Misterios no es fácil. Iba a tarde a una reunión. Sabes cómo odio la impuntualidad. ¿Estabas junto a la mesita del café, como siempre? Eso se ha convertido casi religiosamente en una cita, Granger. Es divertido, de algún modo.

No importa. Supongo que nos veremos mañana, o al menos eso creo.

No te diré que saludes al pobretón de mi parte, pues sabes que no es mi estilo.

D.M.

* * *

_24 de noviembre, 2003_

_Sí, ya suponía yo que debía ser algo así. ¿Una cita, dices? Suena efímero, ¿no lo crees? Llamémoslo costumbre. Es más factible. Supongo que "cita" no es la palabra correcta para un raudo movimiento de cabeza y un cruce de miradas. Pero en fin, da igual. Ésta mañana has seguido la rutina como si nada, ¿o me equivoco?_

_Tengo curiosidad. ¿Tu esposa sabe que te carteas conmigo? No lo comprendería si fuera así, conociendo sus diversas facetas. ¿Tu hijo está bien? Rose me ha comentado que lo ha encontrado en la biblioteca y se veía pálido. Sería bueno que lo llevaras con un medimago._

_Creerás que soy hipócrita, pero me alegro de que no sea tu estilo._

_H.W._

* * *

25 de noviembre, 2003

Costumbre… sí, supongo. ¿Como en Hogwarts? El aula de Pociones era costumbre para ambos.

No, Astoria no tiene idea, supongo que no le haría gracia lo que estoy haciendo. Y Scorpius está bien, solo cogió un pequeño resfriado. ¿Tu hija lo conocía? No lo sabía. Creo que me ocultas cosas, Granger. Pero, al fin y al cabo, es tu hija.

Salúdala de parte de Scorpius, que no sé cómo se enteró que estábamos en contacto.

D.M.

* * *

_26 de noviembre, 2003_

_Pensé que el aula de pociones había quedado olvidada para los dos, Malfoy. _(Un borrón mostraba signos de humedad en esa parte, dificultando la lectura) _No pensaba abrir viejas heridas._

_Rose conoció a tu hijo esa tarde en la biblioteca. Ha estado bastante emocionada al respecto, no tengo idea del por qué. No creo que sea genético. ¿Me podrías decir por qué me sigues llamando Granger? Ahora soy Weasley. Creo que eso siempre ha quedado claro._

_H.W._

_PD.- A mí me gustaba Hyperion._

* * *

27 de noviembre, 2003

Ese es su segundo nombre. Si, yo lo escogí. No quiero preguntas incómodas, Astoria está yendo y viniendo por aquí. Me pregunto lo que habrías hecho tú si estuvieras en su lugar. Ella aprovecha los pocos momentos que paro en casa. Supongo que tú irías y me traerías a rastras del trabajo.

Te llamo Granger porque quiero, también es tu apellido. Sí, está claro que eres Weasley, pero tampoco dejas de ser Granger. Tal vez quieras evitar confusiones y comenzar a llamarme por mi nombre de nuevo. Hace mucho que no lo haces.

D.M.

* * *

_28 de noviembre, 2003_

_No pienses en lo que yo hubiera hecho, Malfoy. Piensa en lo que hace ahora tu esposa. Me sorprende que tu hijo se llame Hyperion, lo reconozco, pero tampoco quiero hacer preguntas. Solo me sorprende._

_No pienso llamarte por tu nombre._

_¿Sabes? Tal vez fue mala idea esto de las cartas. Solo… solo sigamos con la rutina, ¿quieres? Creo que fue suficiente. Odio tentar a la suerte, y tú eres tentación a gran escala._

_Finge que esto nunca pasó._

_H.G._

Draco guardó en su bolsillo el pergamino amarillento y subió por el ascensor. Esperó pacientemente hasta llegar a la Sala de Empleados y pasó con aire de superioridad por la cafetería. Inclinó la cabeza con falsa brusquedad y miró a los ojos miel de Granger, que copiaron sus movimientos.

Y no le importó que no lo volviera a llamar por su nombre. No le importó que no lo llenara de preguntas incómodas, como había planeado. No le importó que Scorpius le instara a comunicarse de nuevo y que tratara de ponerse en contacto con su nueva amiga, o que Astoria lo hostigara en cuanto pusiera un pie en su casa.

Porque esa pequeña y silenciosa _**"G."**_ en la firma de la última carta había sido suficiente.

* * *

_Hola -____- Estoy deprimida, mis neuronas no funcionan como deberían, como les expliqué arriba... En fin, espero que les haya gustado. La canción me gustó mucho, la letra esta hermosa y me inspiró ^^_

_Hoy no quiero hacer naadddaaa... Así que me iré a dormir un rato... Ja ne!_


	3. Olvida el Amor ll Mentira

**Disclaimer.- **¿Otra vez? Bueno... ¬¬ Los personajes no son míos aunque ruege y patalee (*cruza los dedos para que la rubia multimillonaria le regale a Draco o, de perdida, a Theo*), sino de JK Rowling.

* * *

**Tabla Angst**

**Capítulo 2**

"**Olvida el amor"  
#4.- Mentira**

La sentía temblar. La sentía aferrarse a su cuerpo con fuerza, la sentía llorar a su espalda. Y sabía también que él era la razón de ello.

- Granger…- Susurró, dando la vuelta y separándose bruscamente de ella.- Deja de llorar.

Ella se limpió dignamente los ojos, pero la mirada adolorida no la podía enmascarar.

- No es justo.- Susurró. Él la miró con frialdad.

¿Qué no era justo? ¿Y desde cuándo la vida lo era? Si ella prefería vivir en una puta fantasía de color rosa no era su problema. Si, lo sabía. Sabía que ella había involucrado sentimientos que a ninguno de los dos les convenían. Sabía que lo quería… y sabía que a una parte de él le hacía feliz saberlo.

- Cállate.- Ordenó.- Lo acordamos desde el principio. Solo es sexo, Granger.

- No, ya no lo es, y lo sabes perfectamente.- Contestó ella, orgullosa.

- ¡Que te calles!- Repitió él, levantándose de la cama.- Mierda, ¿por qué no puedes olvidar el estúpido amor y solo disfrutar, Granger? Te estoy usando. Solo eso.

Hermione se quedó callada y bajó la mirada ante éstas palabras. Draco respiró hondamente.

- No puedes perder lo que nunca has tenido.- Dijo con voz dura y fría.- Y yo he estado fuera de tu alcance desde el principio. Lo sabías. Fue un error.

- No me arrepiento.- La voz de Hermione le llegó ahogada, rota, pero indescriptiblemente feliz.- Lo sabes, no me usaste. Y no era solo sexo. Eso es una vil _mentira_.

Draco se tensó. Hermione recogió sus cosas y se vistió lentamente. Lo miró una última vez y lo besó quedamente. Un simple roce de labios, una simple caricia.

Y salió de la Sala de los Menesteres dando un portazo.

Si, Draco Malfoy sabía. Sabía que ella lo quería. Sabía que ella se había esforzado mucho por olvidar el amor, pero no lo había logrado. Sabía que eso no era para él. Sabía que los cuentos rosas no existían y sabía que no vería de nuevo a Hermione Granger en su cama. Y por debajo de todas esas verdades, escondido en algún rincón de su mente retorcida, también sabía que le importaba.

Pero siguió con su _mentira_. Porque él solo la había usado. Y nada más que eso.

* * *

_¡Hola! Aquí, haciendo un pequeño Stop en mis actividades diarias para acuddir al llamado del descanso. Les diré la verdad: ODIÉ ésta viñeta. La reescribí 3 veces y al final esto fue lo mejor que pude hacer. Sí, tenía una idea en mi cabeza con algo de futuro... pero mis dedos se negaron a plasarla como yo quería. Pero en fin, espero que haya algo rescatable entre todo esto._

_Muchas gracias por sus reviews anteriores: **Hestiaseve, Sealiah, Shashira, Alastor82 (**Sí, esa era la idea ^^**), sheka, hp-black **y **Abril**. Gracias, gracias, gracias. Mmm... hubo una duda algo general. Se supone que las viñetas no estan conectadas entre sí, a menos que lo indique. Pero si me avisan, puedo tratar de hacer viñetas de una sola historia, pero serían sin orden alguno, dado lo que ya llevo publicado. De hecho, creo que lo intentaré, ya veré como queda. Repito: **sin orden cronológico.**_

_Pero bueno, **explicando el capitulo anterior.** Hermione y Draco son tal y como los vemos en el epílogo de DH, con hijos y todo. Estan acostumbrados a un saludo, casi una rutina, y por una u otra cosa, comienzan las cartas. En ellas hablan de su presente, pero Draco insinua un poco el pasado, en el que hubo algo entre los dos. Bueno, ya ven como termina, y al final dice **"fue suficiente"** porque al cambiar su firma a su apellido de soltera, fue como decirle que no ha olvidado lo que pasó. Mmm... creo que está algo confuso, pero si escuchan la letra de la canción que les recomendé, creo que quedará un poco más claro._

_-__-U Me alargé con los comentarios. Ja ne!_


	4. Lejos de estar sobrios ll Soledad

**Discalimer.- **Tabla: Retos a la Carta. Ideas locas e improbables: Mías. Personajes: JK Rowling.

**NOTAS.- **Capítulo ambientado después de la pelea del Balie de Navidad.

* * *

**Tabla Angst**

**Capítulo 3**

"**Lejos de estar sobrios"  
#10.- Soledad**

Hermione se limpiaba las lágrimas de rabia con la mano sin ninguna delicadeza, corriendo su maquillaje. ¡Una noche! Solo una noche quería, una sola, y tenía que encargarse de arruinarla completamente.

Odiaba la enfermiza sobreprotección de Ron, su forma de tratarla como si se hubiera dado cuenta de algo que ella no, como si estuviera cuidando a un indefenso animalito. Odiaba la pasividad de Harry, su forma de tácito apoyo al pelirrojo. Y odiaba ser tan débil como para que le afectara.

Había escapado de Víctor hacía casi una hora, así que debían ser cerca de las dos de la madrugada. Sí, estaba sola, dolida y ahogándose en Whiskey de Fuego. Y finalmente decidió que quería hacer algo. No era un indefenso animalito, quería demostrárselos, quería enseñarles que no podían cuidarla a todas horas.

Quería demostrarse a sí misma que podía hacer algo sin que le importara la mirada reprobatoria de Harry o el farfullo incrédulo de Ron. Y quería hacer algo con esa maldita soledad que le iba creciendo en el pecho.

Tomó otro largo trago que hizo que el mundo se tambaleara. Y entonces, la escuchó.

-¡Vaya, vaya! ¿Qué veo? La perfecta sabelotodo borracha como una cuba.- Arrastraba las palabras más de lo normal, prueba contundente de que a él también se le habían pasado las copas.

-Vete a la mierda, Malfoy.- Sí, justo lo que necesitaba. Una pelea, descargar su ira y terminar sintiéndose ligera como una pluma. Y Malfoy siempre ofrecía una pelea segura.

-Que comentario tan ingenioso.- Se burló él. A pesar de que su hablar denotaba el alcohol en su sangre, era el único signo que lo obviaba.- ¿Qué pasa, Sangre Sucia? ¿Se te acabaron las respuestas?

-Sí, Malfoy, se quedaron muy lejos, casi tanto como tu cerebro.- Respondió ella, levantándose con cautela. Le sorprendió poder pensar con algo de lucidez después de tantas botellas vacías.- ¿Y Parkinson? ¿Te la robaron?

Draco frunció el seño y apretó los puños, mirándola con frialdad. Hermione se echó a reír al ver su reacción.

-¿De verdad?- Preguntó, algo incrédula.- ¿Con quién se fue? ¿Con Zabini?- Soltó otra carcajada. Draco la miró con una ceja levantada, viendo la prueba fehaciente de cuanto puede el alcohol desinhibir a las personas.- Deberías estar enojado, Malfoy, un desplante así…

-¡Cállate!- Le ordenó con voz pastosa.- ¿Y tú? ¿No deberías estar con Krum, o al menos con la comadreja? ¿Ya te han dejado botada, tan temprano?

Hermione calló al instante. Lo miró largamente, pero sin notar los detalles, pues su vista estaba borrosa.

-No me importa.- Susurró, bajando la mirada. Draco sonrió con mofa.

-Mentirosa. Si te importa, claro que te importa. Pero a ellos no.- Agregó con cizaña.

-¿Qué podrías saber tú?- Gritó Hermione, acercándose a él.- ¡Tú al único que amas es a ti mismo! ¡Te escondes detrás de tu dinero, de tu "poder", pero no eres más que un estúpido niño rico y mimado que no merece ni que lo miren!

Draco la sentía a centímetros de su cara, con los ojos muy abiertos, recibiendo la avalancha de insultos como una bofetada. ¿Quería guerra? Guerra tendría.

-Y tú eres una empollona tan hipócrita y cobarde que no se atreve a enfrentarse ni a sus propios amigos, está amargada y solo tiene quince años; les dice más mentiras a sus amigos que cualquier Slytherin y culpa a todos por lo que sucede.- Draco no gritaba. No era necesario, el susurro había surtido un efecto peor.- Te vanaglorias de tu inteligencia y de tu sangre Gryffindor cuando no tienes las agallas para merecer estar en esa pútrida casa.

No lo pensó, ni siquiera tuvo tiempo para hacerlo. Su orgullo estaba herido, no importaba que la chica que tuviera al frente fuera una Sangre Sucia. Estaba solo esa noche, ella también, y los dos querían sacar la rabia que llevaban dentro. ¿Por qué no? La tomó por el cabello y estampó su boca contra la suya. Hermione no reaccionó.

-Estas borracho.- Susurró entre los pliegues del beso.

-Tú también.- Contestó él, acorralándola contra la pared. Ella profundizó el beso después de esa respuesta.

Después de unos minutos, se encontraban en algún aula vacía y la ropa comenzaba a estorbar.

-No somos tan diferentes, Granger.- Comentó Draco, mientras besaba su cuello.

-¿Por qué haces esto?- Preguntó Hermione con voz queda, sintiendo las manos frías del rubio recorriéndola entera. No podía negarlo, estaba disfrutándolo, pero esa duda la carcomía, y la imagen de Ron hacía unas horas nublaba de rojo su mente.

Draco paró y la miró a los ojos.

-Solo es sexo, Granger.

* * *

_Hola! No tengo mucho tiempo, el trabajo llama, así que no agradeceré personalente. ¡Lo siento! ¡Pero que conste que sus reviews me alegran el día! De verdad, los agradezco. En fin, otra viñeta (denle gracias a Lastfm, pues pasó una canción que me inspiró). Sí, tarde, pero no he tendio demasiado tiempo y Física consume el poco que tengo. Bueno, aquí está la razón sobre el, digamos, primero encuentro entre estos dos._

_Bueno, me tengo que ir. Ja ne!_


	5. El Olor Familiar de las Mentiras Viejas

**Disclaimer.- **JK Rowling se lleva el dinero, yo solo le pido prestados sus personajes un ratito.

**Agradecimientos a: _Alastor82, shashira _y _hp-black_**

* * *

******Tabla Angst**

**Capítulo 5**

"**El Olor Familiar de las Mentiras Viejas"  
#7.- Traición**

Murmullos suaves, risas tenues, música tranquila y el sonido de las copas tintineando. Hermione suspiró. Cada año eran iguales. Las fiestas navideñas del Ministerio eran la mayor muestra de hipocresía que había visto jamás. Todos halagando al prójimo, cuando a sus espaldas buscaban hasta el más mínimo error. Suspiró de nuevo.

¿Dónde se había metido Ron? Conociéndolo, estaría cerca de la fuente de bocadillos. Miró a su alrededor y lo encontró justo ahí, picando todo lo que se le ponía en frente. Dibujó en sus labios una sonrisa divertida. No había cambiado en nada. Otra mirada a su alrededor y vio la gran cantidad de gente que se agolpaba alrededor de Harry y Ginny. Sí, vale, seguía siendo la sensación. Se le escapó una risita.

Un destello captó su atención. Por el rabillo del ojo, pudo ver a Astoria Malfoy siendo fotografiada mientras bailaba con su padre. Sus neuronas trabajaron con rapidez. Si la señora Malfoy estaba ahí, entonces…

-Granger.

-Malfoy.- Susurró, escuchando la voz detrás de ella.- Feliz Navidad. Buenas noches.- Agregó por cortesía. Dio media vuelta y caminó hacia las cocinas. Las luces del salón donde se celebraba la fiesta la estaba aturdiendo. O tal vez hubiera sido verlos tan de cerca después de tanto tiempo.

Podía escuchar sus pasos cerca, a una distancia prudencial. Los demás sonidos pasaron a un segundo plano cuando puso un pie en las cocinas, donde varios elfos domésticos de agolparon para ofrecerle sus servicios.

Ni siquiera tuvo tiempo para indignarse. La puerta se abrió y por ella entró el rubio, alto y magnificente, apartando a los elfos con una sola mirada. Hermione lo observó, incómoda y nerviosa. Se hizo un silencio incómodo que duró algunos segundos.

-No.- Susurró la mujer.

-¿No te da gusto verme, Granger?- Susurró él, a su vez, acercándose a ella.

-Weasley.- Corrigió ella, mirándolo a los ojos y arrepintiéndose al instante.

El hombre frunció el seño, pero no dijo nada. Sin pensarlo, la tomó por los hombros y la empujó contra la pared. Estrujó entre sus dedos la seda color arena del vestido de la castaña, minando poco a poco la paz que había logrado.

-No llores.- Ordenó con voz seca.

-No estoy…- Hermione se interrumpió al sentir una lágrima deslizarse por su mejilla. Se sintió mareada, confundida por la vaharada de olor a café de grano que Malfoy desprendía, junto con su aliento mentolado.

Draco sonrió de medio lado, como solo él sabía hacerlo. Soltó sus hombros para tomar su cara con suavidad inusitada. Miró sus labios con aprehensión.

-Astoria…- Susurró Hermione, casi en una súplica. Él la ignoró olímpicamente y no despegó la vista de su boca.

Se acercó lentamente a ella. Hermione forcejeó un poco, pero su cuerpo no le respondía. Hacía tanto que no se sentía así, con las pernas de gelatina y la piel erizada, con sus sentidos amplificados y, sobre todo, sujeta cual naufrago a su tabla a Draco Malfoy.

Cerró los ojos, vencida. Esperó un momento, pero no sintió la textura de los labios del hombre en sus labios. En cambio, los sintió en su frente, en un casto roce. Abrió los ojos, confusa.

-Feliz Navidad, Granger.- Comentó él, cerrando los ojos y sin estar dispuesto a decir nada más. Pero no se movió, solo aflojó el agarre de sus manos. Hermione lo miraba sin comprender, pero eso poco importaba.

Era más importante el retorcijón de su estómago al imaginar la cara de Ron en esa situación. Y se sintió sucia, pútrida. Sintió que de verdad era una _traidora_.

Miró a Malfoy a los ojos, buscando respuestas.

-Para no perder la costumbre de las viejas mentiras.- Susurró él en su oído.

* * *

_¿Qué tal? ¿Les gustó? Recuerden, las viñetas cuantan una misma historia, pero **no estan ordenadas cronológicamente**. Así puedo pasar al nacimiento de Scorpius a los EXTASIS en Hogwarts. En el útlimo capítulo les diré como van cronológicamente, pero por ahora, así están._

_En fin, muchas gracias por sus reviews, me alegran el día ^^ Espero que les guste esta nueva viñeta._

_¡Matta ne!_


	6. Efectos del Alcohol ll Taquicardia

**Disclaimer.- **Ajá, claro. Soy rubia y tengo 3 hijos... ¡¿Qué piensan de verdad que soy JK?! Pues están muy equivocados, y por eso mismo, ningún personaje me pertenece.

**Agradecimientos.- _Abril, Hestiaseve, Shashira, shey _y _Seliah. Las amo, muchas gracias ^^_**

* * *

******Tabla Angst**

**Capítulo 6**

"**Efectos del alcohol"  
#15.- Taquicardia**

Apretó el papel arrugado con fuerza. De un trago, vació toda su copa de whiskey de fuego, sin siquiera saborearlo. Pudo imaginar como quemaría en su garganta, pero sus sentidos estaban desconectados. Él mismo estaba desconectado.

"…_**Hermione Granger…"**_

Desdobló por quinta vez el pergamino, y releyó lo que decía, con los ojos fijos, como si pudiera cambiar las palabras ahí escritas. Su mano temblaba ligeramente mientras lo sostenía, pero eso era culpa de alcohol. Sí… era el alcohol.

"…_**El mundialmente famoso jugador de Quidditch…"**_

Su respiración se agitó y las aletas de su nariz se abrieron con indignación. Ese maldito periódico amarillista no hacía más que decir mentiras. Porque era mentira. Ella era suya… lo había sido desde cuarto año y lo seguiría siendo siempre. Él era su dueño. Y él no compartía sus cosas.

"…_**En la Iglesia de Hampshire…"**_

Escuchó un ruido detrás de él y volteó bruscamente. Estaba solo en la habitación, estaba seguro. Caminó hacia el espejo que estaba junto a la puerta. Su semblante estaba perfecto, como de costumbre. Su cabello rubio, sus ojos grises, sus facciones duras pero elegantes. Nada que delatara que en su cuerpo había peligrosos niveles de alcohol.

"…_**El 17 de Octubre…"**_

Vio una sombra detrás de él.

-Cálmate, Draco…- Se susurró a sí mismo. La poca lucidez que creía tener le estaba jugando malas pasadas. No había soltado la copa vacía, la tenía aferrada a su mano derecha con fuerza.

_-Draco…_

"…_**La boda más esperada del año…"**_

-Piérdete…- Cerró los ojos y llevó sus manos a la cabeza. Su corazón latía rápido, _demasiado_ rápido. Efecto del alcohol.

_Alucinaciones, sentimentalismo, ira, taquicardia, __**celos**__... _Efectos del alcohol. Solo eso.

"…_**La pareja perfecta desde sus años estudiantiles…"**_

_-Draco..._- La voz le perforaba los oídos. Estrelló su puño izquierdo contra el espejo, esperando sentir el ardor característico; pero solo vio la sangre manar de su puño a chorros. Volvió a sentir que algo se movía detrás de él, y ahora solo reaccionó aventando la copa de su otra mano hacia la pared.

Ésta se rompió en pequeños fragmentos, que reflejaron la luz de las llamas de la chimenea. Miró los pequeños pedazos esparcirse por el suelo y de repente, sonrió.

"…_**Ron Weasley…"**_

Ella era suya.

"…_**Hermione Granger…"**_

Se dejó caer con pesadez en el sillón, pero sin quitar la sonrisa de su cara. Tal vez la compartiera en apariencia, pero seguía siendo suya.

Y nadie lo convencería de lo contrario.

"…_**Hermione Granger…"**_

* * *

_¡Hola! O-o Éste capi me quedó medio raro... pero bueno, no se me ocurrió nada mejor para taquicardia. De nuevo el Whiskey hace de las suyas. En fin, explicando un poco, las partes en negritas, cursiva y centradas, son fragmentos del artículo periodístico que Draco estaba leyendo. Draco no lo acepta, pero está celoso de que Hermione se vaya a casar con Ron y lo justifica con que está borracho. ¡Ah, sí! Y las partes que dicen "Draco" en cursiva es que se está imaginando la voz de Hermione llamandolo. Perdón si está muy confuso._

_En otra cosa... ¡Perdón por el retraso! Culpa de los proyectos de la escuela, de mis padres que no me dejaban usar la computadora y de las vacaciones de mi musa ¬¬ (es una floja, ¿saben?) Pero bueno, espero tardarme menos en el próximo ^^_

_¡Ja ne!_


	7. Todo lo que necesitas ll Inseguridad

**Disclaimer.- **Na da me pertenece, todo es de la rubia JK.

**Agradecimientos.- **_Shashira, Abril, Fergie Granger y Lina-san_

**Recomendación músical.-** Everything you Want de Vertical Horizon.

* * *

**Tabla Angst**

**Capítulo 7**

_"_**_Todo lo que necesitas"_  
#8.- Inseguridad**

-Te espero abajo.- La voz de Ginny irradiaba felicidad, y no era para menos. Por fin dejaría de estresarse por la relación de su hermano y su mejor amiga.

Al fin Ron le había pedido matrimonio, después de varios años de noviazgo. Sonreía con tranquilidad mientras recogía sus cosas para las respectivas compras pre-boda. Pero solo era eso. Solo era tranquilidad. No tenía mariposas revoloteando en el estomago, ni se sentía a punto de desmayar de la emoción, como Ginny siempre le platicaba que había sentido.

Se sentía… _normal._ Y eso le daba miedo. Pero le daba más miedo el hecho de que en el momento en que Ron le había enseñado el anillo, su mente le había jugado sucio y había convertido los mechones rojo fuego de su novio en largas hebras platinadas.

Había recobrado la cabeza después de un segundo, claro. Los ojos azules de Ron la habían mirado expectantes y ella solo había susurrado un pequeño _"si"_. Y de nuevo se había sorprendido pensando que el anillo plateado hubiera combinado perfectamente con ciertos ojos grises.

* * *

Recorría los pasillos con una sonrisa, recordando cada parte del castillo que había sido su hogar durante siete años. Salió del despacho de McGonagall y decidió dar una vuelta por el colegio.

Caminó hasta la entrada de la sala común de Gryffindor, donde los leones seguramente dormían, así como la Dama Gorda, que llenaba el pasillo con sus ronquidos. Sonrió con melancolía y se alejó de la Torre. Sus pies la llevaron instintivamente hacia abajo, al vestíbulo. Un segundo después, se dirigía con paso firme hacia las mazmorras.

Cuando llegó frente al aula de Pociones alargó una mano hacia el pomo de la puerta, pero se detuvo con _inseguridad_. No era necesario abrir las cicatrices que ya habían sanado, o por lo menos que ya no dolían. Al fin y al cabo, no se volvería a repetir semejante desliz. Nunca.

Se mordió el labio con fuerza y se alejó de ahí con pasos rápidos.

* * *

Lo miró frente a él, tan formal en su traje negro, pero tan sonriente y lleno de alegría. Sus ojos azules brillaban con esperanzas y sueños inmersos en ellos, fijos en un futuro feliz que ella no lograba alcanzar por más que se esforzara.

No lo entendía, era lo que siempre había querido en un esposo, en el padre de sus hijos. Era tierno, valiente y honrado. Había madurado poco a poco y tenía un empleo estable. Lo conocía de toda la vida y había estado con ella en las buenas y en las malas. Y la quería. Especialmente eso. _La quería_. Y sin embargo, seguía sin sentir la emoción propia de una novia en su boda.

Mientras Ron le sonreía y acomodaba el anillo en el dedo, sintió un escalofrío recorrerle la espalda, una estocada de hiel que la atravesó completamente. Estaba segura que unos ojos grises la observaban con el seño fruncido, y no pudo dejar de pensar en qué rayos estaba haciendo ahí parada en el altar, respetando sus costumbres muggles.

Ron era perfecto para ser su esposo, pero no era astuto ni le contestaba con comentarios sarcásticos, ni le mantendría despierta toda la noche debatiendo sobre algún libro interesante, ni la llevaría del cielo al infierno en un segundo. No era _él_… y nunca lo sería.

Y aunque el remordimiento le carcomiera las entrañas, Ron Weasley era seguro, y no quería volver a sentirse _insegura_ en su vida. Y estaría bien. Porque a pesar de todo, lo quería. No de la forma que él lo hacía, pero estaba segura que aprendería a hacerlo. Porque Draco Malfoy era parte de su pasado y no quería voltear atrás. Porque Weasley sería su apellido a partir de ese momento y estaba bien. Ella así lo había querido.

Era todo lo que necesitaba.

* * *

_¡Hola! Lo sé, por fin llegué, es que las musas de este fic se habían ido de vacaciones -__-U Gomen. Pero bueno, solo puedo disculparme con este capi XD Espero que les guste la forma en que planteo los fantasmas que persiguen a Hermione antes y durante su boda. Pero bueno, quien le manda enamorarse de Draco y casarse con Ron?_

_En fin, nos vemos (espero que pronto) y si dejan un reviewsito no me enojo XD_

_Byebye!!!_


	8. Sábanas de Seda ll Lágrimas

**Disclaimer.- **Todo es de JK, excepto la trama. No me negaría a un Draco frío e indiferente pero... **u-u**

**Agradecimientos.- luna-maga, pauny, Shashira, lina-san y elhora **De verdad que son un amor, ¡gracias por sus increíbles reviews! Y en serio espero que sepan perdonar a esta irresponsable intento de escritora, que ya les contaré abajo por qué el enorme atraso uwuU

**

* * *

Tabla Angst**

**Capítulo 8  
"Sábanas de Seda"**

**#3.- Lágrimas**

Ya no podía llorar. Había sollozado toda la noche, a pesar de que él estaba ahí. Pero él no dijo nada. Nunca le decía nada, siempre era lo mismo. Pero ella sabía que no era como al principio. Ya no.

Él se levantó y se vistió sin decir palabra. Siempre era el primero, en llegar y en irse. Salió por la puerta sin hacer ruido, y eso le provocó una pequeña sonrisa. Lo hacía para no despertarla. Estaba segura. No era por presunción, ni por otra cosa. _Ella lo sabía._

Lo sabía porque antes no se preocupaba por el ruido, ni por incomodarla. Lo sabía porque ya no le decía palabras hirientes cada que se encontraban fuera de las Sala de los Menesteres. Lo sabía cuando sentía su cuerpo relajarse cuando ella lo tocaba.

Lo sabía porque de repente, las sábanas se habían vuelto de seda blanca.

Pero él nunca lo diría, fingiría demencia y le daría la espalda. Porque él era así. Él era un Malfoy hecho y derecho, y no se le permitía ningún desliz. Y ella era un _enorme desliz_. Pero quería seguir siéndolo. Porque de una noche de alcohol había evolucionado a una costumbre, una costumbre que le había hecho mella en el corazón… y a él también, aunque no lo quisiera.

"_Tonta. Sí que puedes llorar todavía"_ Se dijo a sí misma cuando se levantó y vio que estaba sola de nuevo en la fría habitación. Las _**lágrimas**_ comenzaron a rodar lentamente por sus mejillas, y se acurrucó, enterrando su cara entre sus rodillas. _"Tonta. Tonta, tonta, tonta. Deja de llorar, eres patética. Tú no eras así." _ ¿Y a quién rayos le importaba? Nadie estaba ahí, nadie podía reclamarle nada. Bastante tenía con sonreír todos los días frente a Harry y Ron, frente a todo el mundo.

- ¿A quién le van a importar las patéticas lágrimas de una chica que se ha enamorado de la persona equivocada?- Gritó al aire.

* * *

Pero a Draco Malfoy, que estaba recargado cerca de la puerta entrecerrada de la Sala de los Menesteres, esa pregunta se le clavó en la mente como una cuchillada.

Y de repente se preguntó por qué sentía que la respuesta a esa pregunta, era él mismo.

* * *

_¡Lo sé, lo sé, no hay excusas! Sé que tardé meses en actualizar, pero juro que he estado con algunos problemas familiares algo fuertes que me quitaron el ánimo de escribir, me tuve que mudar, me agarraron los exámenes..._

_**¡¡Perdón!! **Es lo único que puedo decir. Para las que siguen mis otras historias, no se desesperen, trabajo en ellas, no las voy a abandonar, ¡lo juro! Es sólo que soy una irresponsable floja y las ideas vuelan de mi mente **u-u** Perdón, perdón._

_En fin, si perdonan a este intento de escritora, háganmelo saber, ¿sí? Y si no, ¡también! Gracias y nos vemos pronto... ¡espero! **owoU**_


End file.
